Saga of Shadow
by LordVoltrex
Summary: The Teen Titans make some new friends, and in the process a new and terrible enemy. Maybe romance in later chapters. Read and Review please. RobStar, RavenBB, ShadowDarkstar, maybe CyBee later.
1. Meeting the Shadow

-1The Teen Titans make some new friends ( that I made up), but with them comes a new enemy, a terrible one. He may be a dark hero but he has the purest of hearts and will do anything for those he cares about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. If I did the show would not be done! The only characters I claim anything to are the 2 new ones that I made up, and I might own this chair I'm sitting in. Enjoy!

**The Saga of Shadow**

As an alarm blared and a light flashed five teens raced toward the disturbance in their city.

" TROUBLE" yelled Robin, their spiky-haired leader.

The knight in dark armor turned as a boy on a motorcycle, a cyborg in a car, a green bird, an alien princess, and a demi-demon appeared behind him.

" The Titans…" he spoke in a deep voice though his mouth was covered by his helmet, "my master warned me you would try to interfere."

" And you are?" asked Beast Boy as he resumed human form.

" That is none of your concern shape shifter, where is the prince?", he demanded of the team.

" Who is this prince of which you speak?" asked Starfire floating around with a confused look on her face.

" I don't know who you are or who this price is, but you've attacked innocent people, and for that you're going down.", Robin said in a stern voice.

"Foolish human, my battle is not with you, but I will happily eradicate you and your friends if you stand in my way, NOW WHERE IS HE?"

The knight unsheathed his blade and swung it at the teens, creating enough force to send them flying backward.

" Pretty tough for a guy who's a few centuries out of date," Cyborg said as he regained his balance.

"Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos.", Raven chanted as she hurled a nearby automobile at the knight as he lunged toward them.

He fired some sort of dark energy from his hand destroying the car. Robin took advantage of this distraction by whipping out his staff and attacking the armor clad criminal. The knight simply laughed as Robin attacked as furiously as he could.

"HAHAHAHA! Puny boy you cannot harm a warrior of my caliber, your human weapons cannot damage my armor!", and with that he grabbed Robin by the neck and yelled, "NOW, TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Robin gasped for air, but his friends dare not try to help him or the knight could snap his neck like a twig. The Titans had to do something, but their options were fewer and running out fast, but then…

"HERE I AM!" yelled a black blur as it slammed into the knight knocking him into a building. The knight proceeded to jump back at his assailant who soared into the sky, and as the knight drew level with him, he fired a blast of what looked liked the knight's dark energy from both hands sending his foe flying through the air.

" DARKSTAR! NOW!", yelled the mystery fighter as another newcomer flew toward the falling knight and slammed him to the ground. The Titans couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

As the knight flew Earthward, the mystery man yelled, " RAVEN, CYBORG, STARFIRE, BLAST HIM!", and without knowing why they listened to someone they had never seen before didn't occur to any of them, they simply did as they were told and unleashed their attacks. The blast sent the knight flying just above the ground, then the airborne figure shouted, " BEAST BOY, LET HIM HAVE IT!". The green boy transformed into a massive triceratops and rammed the knight straight toward his leader. " HEY ROBIN! Set up the pitch," he said almost laughing now. Robin grabbed the knight and threw him back into the sky. However, the man who had been hovering there had been replaced by a black skinned monster with a tail and what looked like horns on his head, that released another blast of energy from its hand blasting the knight into the street below. The monster landed on the ground and resumed its human shape. Up close the Titans saw that he wore a black suit with armor on his torso and shoulders, the top part of his suit obscured the lower part of his face, and a long dark cape fell to the ground around him. His partner landed beside him, and giggled as she said, " Guess he found what he was looking for." She walked over to her partner and he lovingly place his hand in hers. Then he noticed the confused looks the Titans wore.

"DUDE!" Beast boy yelled, " What was that thing?, Who are you guys?, and What the heck is going on?

" Oh sorry…" he said, " I guess we should introduce ourselves…this is my partner and girlfriend, Darkstar… and me… my name's Shadow."

That's the start of my Saga of Shadow story that tells how my characters meet the Titans. Shadow gives some history of himself and Darkstar in the next chapter. So let me know what ya think of it. THANKS!


	2. Past Revelations

-1Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own the Teen Titans, never have, probably never will. I say this so no one can say that I use copyrighted material illegally. I made up Shadow and Darkstar so maybe I own them. I own my chair and maybe my pants, not much else. Enjoy Chapter 2.

**The Saga of Shadow**

Cont'd.

Robin was the first to speak, " Well, hi Shadow, Darkstar, we're the Teen Titans. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy…" he said pointing to each of his teammates in turn, who waved as he pointed, " and I'm Robin."

" Like I don't know who you guys are," Shadow said smiling.

" Hello new friends," Starfire said as she floated around Darkstar observing her as though she were a strange plant.

" DUDE! What was that monster thing you turned into?" Beast Boy inquired, dashing around Shadow as though hoping his tail was tucked into his boot.

" Oh that…that…was…that's my other form…" Shadow said as though he was rather reluctant to tell BB exactly what his "other form" was.

Raven walked toward Darkstar who was slightly disturbed by Starfire's examination of her. " Nice outfit," she said looking at Darkstar's black armor that she now realized bore a striking resemblance to Starfire's.

" Thanks, Raven, I modeled it after Starfire's, except mine's black and not as revealing", she said earning a glowing look from Starfire.

" So Shadow?", Cyborg said " who was that knight guy that was trying to take the city down to find you?

Shadow look over his shoulder and saw the sign for the Titans favorite pizza place and said, " How about I buy us a few pizzas and I'll fill you guys in?'

Naturally, none of the Titans were going to turn down free pizza. So, as the seven teens ate their pizza Shadow told the story of this mystery knight, as well as his own past.

" That knight is a servant of a being of terrible evil. A tyrant who seeks to destroy me just as he destroyed my parents before me. As I'm sure you guys saw, I can transform into a black monster, that's my true form, my human form is only part of what I actually am. That form is my Shadow Being form." The Titans all looked extremely confused. " I guess I'll start at the beginning. I am not form Earth, or even this dimension, thought I appear human I am not. I come from a land called Oblivion, a nightmarish realm of terrible beasts and monsters. My family ruled this realm for eons upon eons, but several years ago, before I was born, a being of terrible power attacked Oblivion to claim it as his own. He had powers none could match and killed and tortured without mercy, his name is Voltrex, or as his servants call him, Lord Voltrex. He slaughtered everything that stood in his way, but my parents just months before my birth fled their homeland, hoping that if their child could be hidden from this monster, he might survive, and maybe even avenge his family someday. They cam here, to Earth. They took human forms to hide amongst the populace. But, their efforts were in vain. Voltrex's minions found them and sought to murder them, but my parents were not powerless, they fought for their lives and mine. After losing a number of his servants trying to destroy my mother and father, he decided he would have to do it himself. He came to Earth, in mostly human form, my father stood against him while his wife fled with her infant son. She knew I would not be safe with her, so she passed me into the care of a friend she and my father had made here on Earth. My mother, ever the cunning one, dressed a doll and wrapped it in blankets to look like me so that when Voltrex caught up to her, in his frustration of having to hunt her down, he blasted her out of existence, and he believed, me along with her."

The Titans sat stunned at Shadow's tale of his parent's deaths.

" Wow…" Cyborg said looking rather sad, "so you never really even knew your parents?"

" No." my adopted father told me this when I first discovered my powers, just as my mother had asked him to years before.

" When I was around thirteen or so, I noticed I was different from the other children I knew. My "father" as I called him was a master fighter, and perhaps knowing what I would become, he trained me in various martial arts, and subjected me to rigorous training. But he was never harsh or cruel, but he knew I would someday find out who I really was, and he wanted me to be ready. I went to school like any human child and was as normal as expected for many years but, as I entered my teenage years, things changed. I noticed that I was faster and stronger than my classmates. At first, I attributed this to my training but, when a school bully was harassing me one day, something snapped, I transformed. People tend to notice a black monster with a tail, but what was more, I discovered that in this form I could also fly, and the scary part, I could hide in the shadows."

" What do you mean " hide in the shadows"? Raven asked.

Shadow stood up and stepped near Cyborg's shadow cast on the floor.

" Watch," he said. And with that he stepped onto and vanished into Cyborg's shadow. The Titans gasped, but Darkstar who had apparently seen this before laughed, as Shadow's head appeared out of Cyborg's shadow.

"How'd you do that?", asked the mechanical teen.

" It's one of my many Shadow Powers as I call them."

" But, wait…" Robin interrupted, " you said that monster thing is your true form, right?"

" Yeah…" Shadow said as he transformed, his new form towering over the other Titans, being at least ten feet tall. The Titans now saw that what they took for horns was actually just the way his skull turned into horn like ear things as his head rounded back. " This is the normal form of all those who dwell in Oblivion, all of us Shadow Beings look like this. But, as ancient and royal blood flows through my body I have powers most of them do not. I have even further enhanced strength and speed, my body heals at a much faster rate than a humans, I possess limited teleportation abilities, and I can manipulate Shadow Energy.

" Shadow Energy?" Raven asked

" Similar to your own dark energy Raven, but it draws on the power of the darkness of its user's heart, their emotions; anger, sorrow, and hate."

Starfire spoke at last, " This new father of yours, what became of him?"

" He's dead, when I was fourteen, Voltrex had somehow discovered that I was not as dead as he thought. He sent his knights like the one you fought today, a Shadowhand, some of his most powerful servants to kill me. My "father" stood against them to protect me, he fought and killed many of them, an amazing feat for a human, but they overcame him and murdered him. In my anger and sorrow at his death, I transformed again, unleashing power I didn't know I had. The blast from my eruption of rage destroyed all of Voltrex's knights, but the damage was done. The only family I had ever known was taken from me, and I swore my revenge. I decided to travel the world practice with my powers, perfect my abilities, and destroy the monster that had taken my world from me. One such new power was the power to open a portal to my home, to Oblivion. In my rush to destroy the one responsible for so much of my pain, I went to my family's home and challenged Voltrex. He nearly destroyed me with minimal effort on his part, I barely escaped with my life, but I now had an even more powerful desire to see him die by my own hand."

The Titans could see the determined look in Shadow's eyes as he spoke, most of them knew what it meant to want something so badly. Starfire turned toward Darkstar and asked, " Darkstar how is it that you and Shadow met, and how did you come to have your powers?"

Shadow's face dropped, but Darkstar on the other hand looked happy and almost cheerful as she began, " Actually I got my powers from Shadow here…" the Titans gaped in confusion at how someone could give someone else their powers. " I had known him most of my life, we'd been best friends since we were very young and when his father was murdered, the story was that there'd been a gas leak in his home, thus the explosion. At the funeral Shadow told me he was leaving, probably for good, I was sad of course but there was something more, I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving and that I might never see him again. I found him just before he was going to leave. I remember how horrible the storm was that night. He was packing he things…"

" And she came to my house crying…" Shadow interrupted, " she said I couldn't go, that she couldn't be without me, and it was then that I realized that I felt the same way about her. Then I remember she looked me straight in the eyes and told me that she loved me. The next thing I remember is kissing her, and something strange happened. I transformed again, not out of rage or sorrow, but out of pure happiness. I remember thinking how beautiful she was as the rain fell us standing in my front yard, but suddenly a bolt of lightning hit us."

Robin tore his gaze away from Starfire, and the Titans looked horrified. Obviously the incident hadn't killed them as they were sitting here eating pizza. But still…

" I'm not sure how, but getting struck by that bolt of lightning while we were standing there, crying, looking into each other's eyes, somehow it transferred a fraction of my powers to her. She can't transform or anything like I can, but as she showed fighting earlier she can manipulate Shadow energy like me, and use it as a weapon like I do but she can also do something that I can't. She can give the energy form, and create weapons and other solid objects with it. I have no idea how she does it but, she saved me with it several times. Anyway, after we realized what had happened and she took on her new identity she left with me and we've traveled the world ever since."

" He wouldn't let me go to Oblivion with him though. I was terrified that he wouldn't make it back, but then he stumbled out of his portal half dead, and I couldn't believe it."

" I guess that's about it," Shadow said looking as though he was thinking of anything he might've forgotten.

The Titans stared at each other. It was an amazing tale, even to the five of them, who had amazing pasts themselves, an alien, a demon, a cyborg, a shape shifting green kid, and one of the greatest human fighters alive.


	3. The Beginning of the End

-1Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Teen Titans. I say this purely to keep people from harassing me about copyrights and trademarks. There isn't much in this world that I do own so on to the relatively interesting stuff.

**Saga of Shadow**

Cont'd.

The Titans were a bit surprised by the story's abrupt end. In the course of just a couple of hours they had met these two incredible new people. Shadow's tale seemed so unreal, but at the same time, here was this terrifying monster standing before them. He seemed so threatening, but the smile on his face surrendered anything they might have found scary about him. But, Robin as usual was less then taken in with Shadow. He found it highly suspicious that he should appear out of nowhere to help them just in time to save Robin.

Shadow stood up and Darkstar made to follow him. He placed money for the pizza and a rather large tip on the table, and said, " Well, it was nice meeting you guys but we should really get going."

Starfire looked horrorstruck, " NO! My new friends must not leave. We still have much to talk about and I wish for Darkstar to accompany Raven and I to the mall of shopping."

Raven twitched slightly at the fact that she was joining Starfire and this new girl to the mall and hadn't been asked first.

" I think that's a great idea," Robin said, " and Shadow can come back to the tower and hang out with us."

" Awesome!" yelled BB at the top of his lungs, "hope you like video games dude, 'cause Cy and I are gonna kick your butt!"

" Uhh, sure Beast Boy…" Shadow said as though he was very hesitant to accept the offer.

Darkstar looked like a child being left for his first day of school as Starfire drug her and Raven from the others.

" She's not used to being around strangers and she's really shy, that's why she hasn't said anything," Shadow said sadly as he watched her go.

" She'll be fine, Star's just a overenthusiastic when it comes to new people," Robin said, flashing back to when the Titans met Terra, and how quickly Starfire had warmed up to her.

" Come on guys! MOVE IT!," Beast Boy yelled from the T-car.

Much to Starfire's displeasure Darkstar was only slightly more fun than Raven when out and about. She seemed to enjoy shopping with them, but still hadn't spoken at all. Finally, Raven decided to ask the obvious and said, " Umm, so Darkstar do you talk at all?"

She looked shocked at Raven's brutally honest question at first but then smiled and said, " Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I've always really admired you and Starfire so I'm a bit nervous and it's been a long time since I've had any company besides Shadow, so I'm not so good around new people."

" You admire us?" Raven said, sounding confused.

" Yes, despite your vast differences you two are the best of friends, not to mention that your probably the two most powerful Titans."

Now that she thought about as she watched Starfire float cheerfully around gazing in store windows, she and Starfire were quite powerful compared to their friends. Starfire had, by and large, the monopoly on physical strength and Raven's powers could do things the others could not. But, that didn't matter, if Cyborg couldn't thrash something he could build a weapon to take it out of existence, Beast Boy would try every animal he could transform into to overcome any foe, and Robin…if he couldn't beat something with his fighting skills he'd find a way to outsmart it.

" Friends, you must join me in shopping for new clothes and shoes!" Starfire plead.

Raven suddenly wondered why Starfire enjoyed getting new clothes so much, the Titans rarely wore anything but their uniforms. But she and Darkstar followed Starfire from store to store none the less.

" Awww dude!," Beast Boy whined after Cyborg had beaten him at their racing game for at least the thousandth time. The metal teen laughed at his green friend's frustrated ranting.

Shadow was sitting on the couch watching the pair, having declined their offers to join them numerous times over the last two hours. He decided to find Robin, who had disappeared shortly after their arrival at Titans Tower and hadn't been seen since. He walked out the door, and turned down the hallway toward the Titans rooms. As he walked by Robin's room he knocked on the door to see if anyone was within.

" Come in." Robin said.

Shadow was actually surprised Robin was in his room, not only that but just staring out his window. From what Shadow knew of Robin, he didn't spend much time watching the world go by. Shadow had a feeling that he knew what was up.

" You don't trust us do you?" He asked the caped acrobat.

" No, it's so much that I don't trust you… it's just that this all seems so unbelievable, and the way you showed up just in time to help me back there."

" To be honest I was watching the entire fight," Shadow said, his face expressionless

" But then, why didn't you…?" Robin stuttered.

" Jump in and help at the very beginning?" Shadow responded now looking almost sad. "Because that knight we fought today was one of Voltrex's weaker servants. I knew if you guys could defeat him, then I wouldn't have to reveal my location to him, and he wouldn't send his more powerful minions here to hurt innocent people just to find me. Now he knows where I am and the worst is yet to come."

" But, we destroyed that knight, how could he know?" Robin asked incredulously.

" He's connected to all who serve him, he can watch them and those around them. He knows I'm here in your city, and he'll decimate it just to take me out. That's why I'm leaving… forever."

" But, what about Darkstar?" Robin asked, though his mind was suddenly on another star.

" It's too dangerous for her to be around me anymore. Don't get me wrong she means more than anything to me and I'd do anything for her, and that's precisely why I have to leave her behind. If I don't she might get hurt, and I refuse to let that happen. I was hoping maybe you'd help me on that front."

Robin looked thoroughly confused.

" What?" He asked not quite sure what was going on.

" Robin, I know this may sound strange, seeing as how you guys have known us for all of 4 or so hours, but could Darkstar stay here with you guys for a while? I know she'll be safe with the Titans, just at least until I do what I have to do." Shadow looked as though it pained him to say what he was. " I don't want anything to happen to her, I was hoping you could help."

Robin could only imagine how Shadow must care for Darkstar to leave her with people he barley knew, just to protect her.

" I'll do you one better, the Teen Titans will help you destroy this Voltrex, and protect you ..." Robin said, looking confident and bold.

" NO!" Shadow cut him off.

" Robin please, you of all people should understand that this is something I need to do alone. I won't risk you guys getting hurt, or worse…" Shadow looked more serious than Robin had ever seen anyone look.

Suddenly, the Titans alarm went off. Robin ran toward the towers main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were waiting there when he arrived.

" Where's the new guy?" Cyborg asked looking behind Robin.

Just then, Shadow stepped out of Robin's own shadow, stunning the other three.

" I can teleport through shadows," he simply stated looking at the gigantic screen before them. " No…." he looked horrified.

The Titans computer screen had red dots beeping all over the city map. Apparently the trio of girls had arrived to one of the fights and the view of Starfire's communicator showed that these dots were really an army. An army of knights similar to the one they had destroyed just hours ago. There had to be at least a thousand of them, rampaging through the city.

" Friends please assist us," Starfire plead into her communicator. In the background the other Titans saw Raven and Darkstar battling several of the armored clad attackers.

" He's here…" Shadow said looking sad but at the same time determined " he came here to destroy me. I'm through running, I'm through hiding from him, I'm going to end this here and now!" With that he transformed and disappeared into the floor of the tower. The Titans went to help their friends. The battle had begun.


	4. The Battle Begins

-1Disclaimer: Own the Teen Titans I do not. Wish I did, but I don't so onwards to the meat and taters.

**Saga of Shadow**

Cont.'d

As Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy tore off to help their friends in the T-car, Beast Boy asked what the others were thinking.

" So, guys, what do we do about Shadow?" he asked almost as though he was afraid to. Cyborg turned toward Robin, looking to him for an answer.

" He's faced Voltrex before, he knows what he's getting into. First, we help the others then we'll try to help Shadow, but he seems determined to win this fight on his own."

The trio soon found their friends and hurried to help them. Raven and Darkstar were both blasting as many of the knights as they could and were managing to destroy several of them but they were wearing out fast, they couldn't hold up much longer. Starfire, on the other hand was flying overhead, unleashing a torrent of star bolts at the small horde of knights.

One of the knights managed to dodge her attack and land a blow with his sword on Raven's left shoulder. Bleeding she fell to the ground, as her attacker raised his sword to finish her. Just as the blade was about to make contact, something large and green moved in front of her. In the form of a large armored dinosaur, Beast Boy took the brunt of the strike and sent the knight flying with a swipe from his massive tail. He changed back to his human form to help his fallen friend.

" Raven! Are you ok?" he asked looking deeply concerned. Raven almost laughed at the expression he wore. Just as he helped her to her feet, several more knights lunged at them. In a true display of quick-wit, Beast Boy transformed into a squid and caught them all before they could harm Raven. One, of Cyborg's sonic blasts flew right by him as Robin fought two of the knights by himself, using two swords of his, he matched them blow for blow before finally hitting them both with his exploding disks. Starfire had now joined Darkstar on the ground sending wave after wave of energy at the small army attacking them.. Something amazing was happening, they were winning. They managed to destroy more and more of the assailants and soon only a few remained.

" Cyborg, Starfire, and Darkstar all fired their attacks and annihilated the few remaining knights.

" Booya!" Cyborg shouted predictably.

" Victory!" Starfire yelled almost as predictably. But suddenly, Darkstar noticed that someone was missing. She ran forward and grabbed Robin by the front of his uniform.

" Robin!" she yelled sounding desperate, " where's Shadow!?". But, from the terrified look she wore Robin knew that he didn't need to answer.

" Titans…" Robin said in his serious leader voice, " Shadow has gone to fight Voltrex and since this is not only a threat on our world, but a threat on a friend's life we're going to help him." The others nodded in agreement, except Darkstar who seemed to be trying with all her might not to break down and cry. As they made to get back into the T-car Raven winced as she leaned against Beast Boy still bleeding very badly.

" Robin," Beast Boy said looking his leader in the face, " I don't want to risk Raven getting hurt any worse. I'm taking her back to the tower to patch her up, then I'll come back, and help you guys."

Robin looked temporarily shocked that he was being given an order. But recovered quickly and said, " Good idea Beast Boy, except stay at the tower with her in case some of these guys…, " he looked at the fallen knights , "…decide to pay us a visit."

Beast Boy nodded, and transformed into a pterodactyl and flew away carrying Raven. She looked up at her transportation, since when did Beast Boy care about her safety so much? She thought back on all the times he had helped her. He'd been there for her after Malchior had used and betrayed her, he'd helped her when her father came to Earth, and he'd devoted a great deal of time just trying to get her to smile.

"Raven, you ok?" he asked as they landed on the tower's roof, noticing that she was still staring at him.

" Wha…yeah…I aahh just spaced out for a second…" she said wincing as her arm continued to bleed. Beast Boy smiled reassuringly to her as he put her right arm around his neck and help her to the infirmary. He bandaged her up, and told her to rest on the bed. Surprisingly enough she had thanked him for his help, before turning over and falling asleep. He decided to check on his friends, so he grabbed his communicator and called Robin, whose head appeared on the screen.

" So what's the deal guys?" Beast Boy asked.

" We haven't found Shadow yet, but he has to be nearby, it looks like a bomb took out most of the south side of town," Robin said with a serious look on his face. A massive explosion shook up the T-car and Beast Boy's communicator went blank.

" What the…?" Cyborg asked looking around to make sure his teammates were all ok.

" Darkstar where are you…?" Starfire asked as the black haired girl rushed out of the car toward what appeared to be a crater in the ground.

"SHADOW!" She screamed when she reached the edge of the crater. The Titans ran up beside her and gasped at what they saw. Standing in the center of the crater was Shadow, in his transformed state, had Darkstar not known it was him, the Titans would never have recognized him. He was covered in cuts and gashes, judging from the way his left arm was hanging limply at his side and bent strangely it had been broken, and only adding to his already odd appearance it looked as though his tail had been physically torn off. He was swaying from side-to-side as though having trouble standing.

" Pitiful boy, what made you think you would fare any better this time?" said a deep threatening voice nearby. The Titans looked up and could only guess that the being before them was Voltrex. He had the deceptive appearance of an armored human, with a long black cape. In his hand he held a long sword that seemed to emanate waves of power. He laughed a terrible laugh before lunging forward toward Shadow, completely ignoring the Titans.

" SHADOW, CATCH!" Darkstar yelled.

Voltrex's sword was about to make contact with Shadow's head, but suddenly a plain black katana had seemingly appeared in his useable hand. For a moment Robin wondered how he'd managed to block the attack then remembered Shadow telling them that Darkstar could create weapons from shadow energy, and had given her boyfriend one to protect himself with.

Robin leapt forward ready to fight and yelled, "TITANS GO!" as the other two Titans joined him to attack, while Darkstar stood looking paralyzed at the ensuing battle. The trio of teens had barely moved when a wall of black energy appeared in their way.

" No!" Shadow said looking at the three, " this is my fight, I won't risk you guys getting hurt, and I'm going to beat him on my own! Get back to the tower!"

They could tell from the determination on his face that it would be useless to argue with him, so they hesitantly got back in the T-car to leave. As, Robin turned to leave Shadow spoke directly to him.

" Robin…in case this doesn't end well…could you guys…ya know look after her for me?"

Robin stood thinking for a moment before it him what Shadow was asking and he smiled as he said, " You bet. We'll take care of her, don't worry about. But as for you losing this fight, don't even think about it, crush him. Good luck." he said giving Shadow a thumbs up. Shadow nodded in return.

" I do hate to interrupt your pitiful goodbyes, but if you don't mind I'm going to rip your friend apart now," he said mockingly to Robin.

" I'm afraid I disagree Voltrex," Shadow said as he smiled at his opponent. " Hyaaaaa!" he yelled as he pointed his hand toward Voltrex firing a massive blast of shadow energy from it as the Titans tore off toward the tower.

" Friend, you must not despair, your love Shadow will be victorious!" Starfire said trying to cheer up Darkstar as she sat in the backseat staring at the floor.

" You ok?" Robin asked looking genuinely concerned. She looked like she was shaking, but as the other three grew quiet they could hear that she was actually crying. Starfire looked at Robin as though asking what she should do, but he just shrugged. He turned around to look at Cyborg when he heard what sounded like growling coming from his friend.

" No way man, no way!" Cyborg said, as he turned the car completely around back toward the battle. Robin smiled, Shadow was getting help whether he wanted it or not.


	5. The Tables Turn

-1Disclaimer: Own the Teen Titans I do not. Wish I did, but I don't so onwards to the meat and taters. Yeah I'm lazy so I just copied this from the last chap.

**Saga of Shadow**

Cont.'d

" I ain't just gonna run back to the tower and leave him there to get his butt kicked," Cyborg said as the teens sped back toward the horrendous battle.

Just as they were almost there, a few of Voltrex's remaining knights seemed to appear right in front of them. Just as they drew their swords a green triceratops ran them down, and slammed them into a building.

" Beast Boy?" Robin said sounding surprised, " what about Raven?"

" She said she was fine and for me to help you guys, so here I am. I take it the freaky dude in the dark armor is this Voltrex dude?"

" It would seem so," Starfire said as she looked at Darkstar who was watching the battle ahead.

To say that Shadow was losing would be the understatement of the century. Voltrex knocked him around as though he wasn't even trying. He blasted Shadow through several skyscrapers, laughing like someone who was several bricks shy of a load. He held his own sword in front of him as the black-as-night blade seemed to shine in what little light the moon shone on them.

Shadow lay on the ground beaten and broken, even in his transformed state using every ounce of power he could muster, he had yet to land one blow on his opponent. Voltrex moved in close putting his sword at Shadow's neck.

" You know what this is don't you, you pitiful boy?" he said indicating the sword.

" A black sword?" Shadow said managing a smirk.

" Witty even when staring death in the face," Voltrex replied laughing again. " This is no mere blade, even you must have heard of this legendary weapon of your people."

" No! It can't be!" Shadow replied eyeing the blade as though questioning whether or not it was really there.

" It is you fool, the legendary blade, Shadowscythe!" he screamed as he swung the blade at Shadow's neck to behead him. But, just before the weapon made contact, a black aura surrounded it and stopped the attack.

" Raven?" Shadow asked the air around him, as Voltrex broke her hold on his weapon. Then a blast of the same dark energy soared from behind Voltrex hitting him square in the back. Raven might as well have thrown a fish at him for all the damage she did.

" Hahaha, pathetic girl, even you daughter of Trigon cannot harm me, just as your father before you fell before me so shall you. However, you will not survive like he did!" Voltrex yelled as he hurled a massive blast of dark energy at Raven who simply slid into the ground emerging near the T-car with her friends.

" Raven what are you doing here, your hurt!" Beast Boy shouted at her.

She planned on yelling back but when she saw that he didn't look angry but instead very concerned, she merely looked at him for a moment.

" We have to help him somehow," Robin said clenching his fists, " there has to be something we can do." He looked at Darkstar and said, " Darkstar, is there anyway we can help Shadow win this fight?"

She looked up, tears shining in her eyes and said, " I don't know, Shadow's used all his power and hasn't managed to scratch Voltrex…" she spoke as she watched Shadow try desperately to dodge the onslaught of attacks Voltrex threw at him. Then she noticed something, " the sword…"

" What about it?" Cyborg asked.

" I've heard Shadow talk about a legendary weapon called Shadowscythe, but he said that it was just a legend it wasn't real. But, obviously it is, so maybe if we can get it from him, it will weaken him enough to at least give us a chance." She looked around at the Titans who nodded to her.

" TITANS GO!" Robin shouted.

Shadow looked up to see a sonic blast, two blasts of dark energy, and a star bolt fly over him and hit Voltrex head on, again with no effect. Then Robin hit Voltrex with what had to be every projectile weapon he carried, explosions hit him everywhere, his feet were covered in ice, and several small nets covered him. Then, a green gorilla charged up behind him and behind beating with such ferocity that any normal enemy would have been crushed, but Voltrex chose to laugh as he grabbed the massive ape by the throat and hurled it away. Starfire and Cyborg charged in and began to pummel him as the gorilla returned to help them. Robins grappling hook wrapped around him, and blasts of dark energy slammed in to Voltrex. He created an explosion of energy around him sending the Titans flying.

" FOOLS! You cannot hope to harm me! Why do you insist on fighting a battle you can't win?"

" Because you're trying to destroy our friend and our world!" Robin yelled.

Voltrex brought his left arm up and put his palm straight out, a massive blast of energy flew from his hand enveloping the Titans, Darkstar, and Shadow.

" That was simple enough," he said turning away as though he'd won this battle.

" Where do you think you're going?" came Shadow's voice from the cloud of dust, " I'm not done with you yet."

As the dust settled Voltrex saw, to his surprise that the males had protected the females. Shadow stood with his arms spread in front of Darkstar. Robin had fallen on to one knee protecting Starfire, and the massive green ape stood in front of Raven.

"ROBIN! BEAST BOY!" Starfire and Raven shouted at the same time. Cyborg took the opportunity to blast Voltrex with his cannon. The girls took their cue to blast him as well, this time it was working, they'd caught him off guard. Shadow dashed forward and summoning his remaining power sent a blast flying at Voltrex's hand holding Shadowscythe.

"NO!" Voltrex screamed as the blade flew out of his hand. But, he already knew what to do to retaliate. He dashed forward so fast that no one saw as he emerged behind Darkstar, who screamed. " Back off Titans or the pretty girl will die a most unpleasant death," he said drawing a clawed finger across her slender neck.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shadow yelled the fury in his voice frighteningly obvious. He clenched his fists, his face contorted in rage as he yelled, " if you harm her, I swear that I will destroy you. I will rip you limb from limb!" He continued to yell as the Titans saw that his already muscular body seemed to be swelling in anger. Something was happening to him. He rose into the air, yelling as furious power filled his body. Terrible winds surrounded him like a hurricane. Suddenly a blast of energy flew from seemingly nowhere hitting Voltrex in the face, he stumbled and dropped Darkstar. Robin, keeping his promise to Shadow, jumped forward and caught her, then jumped back to his friends and setting her down.

" Thank you Robin," Shadow said in a voice that didn't sound like him, " now all of you get OUT OF HERE!" Shadow was transforming again somehow, his body was enlarging, what looked like armor appeared on his torso, arms, and legs. His eyes lost their normal white glow, replaced by a crimson red. His tail lengthened, and his back arched as he continued to change, a pair of enormous wings emerged from his back. The winds his surge of power had created died down and he came to rest on the ground. His transformation was complete, and Voltrex seemed to be afraid of this new and improved Shadow. He backed away looking stunned.

Shadow looked down on his opponent and said, " looks like the tables have turned, Voltrex. Ready to try this again?" he said with a smile on his face.


	6. Is It Enough?

-1Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Teen Titans, and again I say this because I don't want to be sued. I'll say this as well, anyone who wants to sue me can try but I have very little for them to take, the chair I sit in is missing a wheel. So moving on!

**Saga of Shadow**

Cont.'d

The Titans weren't quite sure what had just happened. Shadow had transformed, right in front of them, from what already looked like something from a nightmare in to something even more nightmarish. He'd been scary before, now monstrous would be a better description. But, what the Titans noticed foremost was his attitude. Before, he'd been determined to win though seemingly doubtful of his ability to do so, but now, with his new form and the power that came with it, the smile on his face told them that he was ready to show Voltrex a real fight.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said sounding stunned, which mimicked the expressions his friends wore.

" NO!…It cannot be!," Voltrex sputtered, " the ancient Shadow Beasts are nothing more than legends!"

" Just like Shadowsycthe?" Shadow mocked him, chuckling lightly, " Your precious sword is as real as the beast before you. Legends of Oblivion tell of monstrous, yet powerful beasts that once lived there. They were believed to be the ancient gods of our world. They were feared but at the same time revered, and legend said that certain Shadow beings possessed the ability to transform into these monsters. They were powerful in their normal state, but if they transformed they were said to be invincible."

While they found this folklore lesson to be interesting enough, the Titans found it strange that Shadow did not finish this battle. He seemed more than strong enough to beat Voltrex, but all of them, even Beast Boy, knew something didn't feel right.

Voltrex seemed to have regained his composure and spoke to Shadow, not with the arrogance he had before, but now as though he viewed this new-and-improved Shadow as a worthy adversary. " Let us finish this battle once and for all, young prince, but know this; you have yet to see the full extent of my powers. Even with your new form and the strength that follows it you are ill prepared to protect your friends, and when you lay defeated and dead at my feet, they will be next," he spoke the last few words with a tone that told the Titans that his words were no threat, they were a promise they knew he would keep.

Voltrex unleashed a blast of energy from his upraised hand of such power that the ground in front of him crumpled away and disintegrated. Shadow acting as though testing his new body didn't bother to defend himself or even attempt to dodge the attack, which struck him with force enough to destroy half the city, square in the chest. Voltrex laughed apparently of the opinion he'd managed to severely injure the great black beast, Shadow on the other hand simply floated down onto the ground laughing, Voltrex's attack having left not a mark on his armored torso.

"Not bad, Voltrex, not bad indeed, but let's see if I can do better," he said. The Titans were confused because he made no move to attack in any way, but merely opened his mouth and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a blast to shame Voltrex's tore from his mouth catching the Lord of Oblivion off guard and hitting him full force. The result of the attack was that Voltrex now stood, armor cracked and burned, in the center of a crater that half the people in the city could easily use for a pool.

" Titans, Darkstar," Shadow said looking over his shoulder toward his friends, " I must ask that you leave here and return to Titans Tower, and please actually go there this time. He won't hold back now that he knows that he'll never win if he does, and I won't risk any of you getting hurt here. Now GO!" He yelled the last sentence as he spread his new wings and flew at his enemy, who appeared to be charging another attack and was ready to launch it.

They knew they could be of little help to Shadow, and would only hinder him if he was preoccupied worrying about them so they went back to the T-car to leave. Raven and Starfire had to almost drag Darkstar away from the fight, she didn't fight them or refuse to go, she only stood there staring at Shadow, tears pouring down her face.

Cyborg didn't turn around this time. The Titans all wore looks of concern and seriousness. Shadow seemed to have gained a great deal of power in this new form of his, but it still appeared as though Voltrex had the upper hand. They returned to the tower and were somewhat relieved when they discovered that they could watch the battle form their living room window. Darkstar said nothing when asked if she wanted to watch and merely sat on the couch staring at the floor.

"Dude, that had to hurt," Beast Boy said as the large winged shape of Shadow was blasted through a building by his opponent.

"What do you think?" Robin asked Raven as the five Titans stood at their window watching the battle that raged less than a mile from their front door.

" I don't know," she said, " he's definitely stronger in this new form, and the way he took that blast without a scratch on him, I think he can win. But, Voltrex just seems so powerful. I hit him with as much power as I could spare, and it didn't even make him twitch. Something strange is going on down there."

" Man I hate this!" Cyborg bellowed, " we should be down there helping him, not watching it like some pay per view fight!"

" I agree, our new friend Shadow may need our assistance," Starfire said, ever ready to help a friend in need.

" There's nothing we can do," Robin said as though issuing his team an order, " I know you all want to help," he said looking Starfire straight in the eyes, seeing the worry in her beautiful eyes he put his hand in hers and said, " but Shadow has to do this on his…"

Robin was cut off by the tower shaking violently and pieces of rubble falling in front of the window. They saw Voltrex levitating up to the roof of the tower, and only hoped that Shadow was in better shape than their tower. The Titans had left the battle as they'd been told, but the battle had been brought to them.

Sorry for the way these last couple chaps. are mostly just dialogue and exposition. I'm hoping to wrap things up in the next chapter, and I may redo some of the chapters, because they didn't come out the way I wanted them to. But anyway, read and review please, tell me if ya like it, hit me with a chair if ya don't. And ( yes I started a sentence with and) I'm hoping to do more with the relationships in the next chapter, but I can make no promises.


	7. Friends

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I do not. Trudging on…

**Saga of Shadow **

Cont'd.

The Titans rushed toward the roof of their damaged home. As they burst through the roof door, they saw Shadow lunge toward Voltrex and slam him to the ground with his massive tail. As the battle raged on Shadow seemed to match Voltrex blow for blow, until that is Voltrex, in true villain fashion decided to play dirty. Voltrex sent a massive blast at Shadow, who dodged it effortlessly. Then, a terrified scream rang through the air. Shadow reeled around to see Voltrex holding both Raven and Darkstar in his clawed hands.

" Let them go you coward!" Shadow roared.

The Lord of Oblivion let out a spine-tingling laugh only a purely evil being could produce. His humor waned quickly though when a fierce dinosaur bit hard into the arm holding Raven.

" Foolish shape shifter, I will eradicate you!" He shouted as he dropped both girls to attack Beast Boy.

Just before he could strike however, a blast from Cyborg's sonic canon knocked him back, followed by a barrage of star bolts that made him stumble onto his knees. Next, came a shower of exploding projectiles hurled by Robin, Raven followed up with a blast of dark energy. Voltrex sat before them, weak and beaten. Shadow steeped forward to finish him, but before he could deliver the final blow, Voltrex leapt up this time aimed a powerful blast of energy straight at Shadow's head.

" Not so brave now are you Titans? You won't risk me killing your friend, will you?" He started to laugh again but this time the energy disk that severed his arm did not come from Raven, but from Darkstar, who not only looked terrifying, but her tone seemed to make Voltrex quake. As he screamed in agony holding the stump of his arm that poured black blood she spoke to him.

" Let Shadow go or I promise I will tear you apart as slowly as possible. I will show you the pain and suffering that you have so willingly inflicted on millions of innocent lives." He looked up at his attack with fear in his eyes. His fear quickly changed as he stood, seemingly no longer in pain and turned to Shadow.

" I see now young prince, your strength lies not only in your own impressive powers, but in those of the friends who stand ready to battle alongside you no matter what the odds against them may be. It is admirable to have such allies, but my young enemy, how will you fare in a land of only darkness and sorrow?"

"What!?" Shadow said stunned.

Suddenly, behind Shadow opened a portal to worlds unknown. Voltrex lunged toward Shadow and forced him into the portal. The Titans ran forward to help, but they were too late, Shadow and Voltrex were gone.

Shadow fell from the portal into a land he'd hoped he would never see again, his home world, Oblivion. Voltrex had brought them here so that the Titans and Darkstar would not be able to help him, and because Voltrex would be even stronger here.

" Now you have no friends to help you prince. Now I will destroy you and finish what I started. You cannot win, your friends cannot help you, you are alone."

Shadow thought to himself. Voltrex was right, he couldn't win on his own. He needed his friends, and he thought back to the Titans. He'd told them to run, but they came back to help him, someone they barely knew. They'd helped him simply because they were friends, because they had known that he would've done the same for them. Then he realized what he should have known from the beginning, he was never alone, his friends didn't have to actually be there with him to help him. They were always with him, ready to fight and ready to win.

" You're wrong Voltrex, I'm not alone!" Shadow spoke with a smile staring Voltrex square in the face.

" Wrong am I? Pathetic fool, you cannot hope to win alone, and your friends are no help to you here."

" I beg to differ." Shadow said as he raised his arm straight out and pointed his fist at Voltrex. " I just have one word for you."

" What word would that be?" Voltrex asked as he chuckled at Shadow.

" BOOYA!" Shadow yelled as a sonic wave blasted from his fist and slammed into a stunned Voltrex.

" How can this be…" Voltrex asked as he gaped at Shadow. How could he have used one of the Titan's powers?

" My friends may not be here with me Voltrex, but their always right here at my side to help if I need them, and dude is this gonna hurt. " Shadow said as he ran toward him. He transformed into a black triceratops and plowed into Voltrex sending him skidding across the ground.

" The green one…you copied his power too?"

"Not copied, borrowed." Shadow said with a grin. " I can't win this alone, that much I know, but with my friends lending me their strength you as good as gone." Shadow flung his hand forward and pointed at his downed foe. Black versions of Robins weapons hit Voltrex and exploded.

" No, I cannot lose…I will not be defeated…" Voltrex muttered as he struggled to his feet. Shadow was going to prove him wrong. He launched a star bolt at Voltrex knocking him back. He wasn't sure how he was able to use the Titan's powers, and at the moment he didn't much care.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Shadow shouted, and a blast of dark energy left Voltrex on his knees. Shadow stepped toward his opponent. " Voltrex, you killed my family, you took the kingdom that my ancestors ruled for eons, you hunted me on Earth, attacked my new friends and more than once threatened the life of the woman I love. You have been a dark shadow over my life for far too long and it is time I finish you."

Voltrex appeared terrified beyond even begging for his life. He merely looked up at Shadow who knew the perfect way to end this battle.

Shadow resumed his weakest form, his human form. He raised his open hand to the sky and began to chant. " Great blade of darkness hear my cry…

" No… the ancient chant…he knows it…" Voltrex whimpered knowing now that his death was only a few sentences away.

" Give unto me your awesome might…Bring me victory in this fight…I summon you…Shadowscythe!" The black as night blade that Voltrex had held before appeared in Shadow's outstretched hand. " Normally, Voltrex I abhor killing anyone, but for you I'll make an exception."

" No…please…prince…" were his final words.

Shadow held the blade in both hands and pointed it at Voltrex. " DARK DECIMATOR!" he shouted, and it rang around the void they were in. The blast of dark energy that tore from the sword was great enough probably, to engulf the Earth itself, much less destroy Voltrex once and for all.

The Titans stood stunned, all looking at the place were only moments ago the portal had appeared and Shadow had been forced into it. What was going on? They all wondered that.

Darkstar fell to he knees, on the roof of Titan's Tower. Tears poured from her eyes, as she sunk to the ground. The Titan's wanted to help her but knew that the only thing that would help would be for Shadow to appear out of nowhere. She sobbed as she spoke apparently to herself, " He can't be, he just can't be dead, he had to win…please…Cody…you promised you'd never leave me."

" And I always keep my promises."

Darkstar looked up at the sound of his voice. There he was standing in front of her, smiling like a child. He'd won, the sword in his hand was proof enough of that.

" Darkstar, it's over, Voltrex is gone forever. You've been there for me through all of this, and you always told me that I could do it, I could beat him, even when I didn't think I could. Thank you, you mean more than anything to me and I would do anything for you. I love you Darkstar, I love you." Shadow said looking into her eyes as he sunk onto the ground in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

The Titans looked down at their new friends and couldn't help but smile. After Shadow and Darkstar parted, Shadow looked strange for a moment before collapsing on the ground.

" Shadow!" Darkstar screamed kneeling over him. Cyborg ran forward to see if Shadow was ok.

" It's alright Darkstar," he said in a calming voice, " he's just exhausted."

" With everything that's happened today, I think we could all use some rest." Robin said as he looked out over the ocean at the rising sun, his hand wrapped in Starfire's.

Yep, the battle's over folks. Of course the good guys won, and Shadow even got a new toy. I wanted to tie things up more with this chapter, but I decided to do some more with the battle and finish with something of an epilogue chapter next. So review please, tell me what ya think.


End file.
